One shot
by Jynx merriwinkle
Summary: After watching the episode with Karin and Toshiro, when they football together, gave me an idea of the two of them being together, My only Hetro coupling. enjoy. One shot


**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ******

***several years after Karin Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya**** first met.**

**ONE SHOT**

"It's been a long time, Karin-Chan"

"Missed me Toshiro-kun?" Karin chuckled as Toshiro reddened. It had been over

7 years since they had met. Karin was in the soul society visiting Ichigo as the

Captain. Toshiro had seen Karin in passing, but never when she could see him.

Toshiro stared at Karin in shock. He had not been able to keep an eye on her for

so long, it was a huge blow she had grown up quite a lot. She was tall and slim,

with long legs and a womanly figure. Before he could delve through his thoughts,

Ichigo bounced up behind her, giving her a huge hug.

Karin glanced at the Captain under her eyelashes. It had been many years since

the pair had been face to face but Toshiro had only seemed to have aged a little.

They seemed more equal in age then before. His eyes were bright aquamarine

and sparkled at their own accord. She had become totally obsessed by him,

hoping to see him, again after so long.

"What are you doing in soul society?" Toshiro tried not to be too interested.

Ichigo tightened his arms around Karin's waist.

"She's here to pay me a visit" Captain Hitsugaya noticed that Ichigo was always

more cheerful when his siblings were visiting. He remembered the time when his

youngest sister visited; she cooked and cleaned anything in the vicinity. Although

kind of creepy, it was the cleanest his office had been in centuries.

"I've got a week off college and came to visit Ichigo, hope you all don't mind"

Ichigo bounced around her singing to himself. Toshiro couldn't help staring at

Karin. Something pulled him to her, as it had when she was young, but now the

connection was even stronger and developing into something else.

"Have dinner with me!" Toshiro didn't know where his voice came from, but

wouldn't back down offer. Karin's eyes widened before a blush spread across her

pale cheeks.

_Damn him, he's always__ been able to surprise me, looking at him takes my breath _

_away._

Toshiro could feel her warm gaze on him. Her dark eyes skimmed over his

informal wear, her long thick eyelashes grazing on her high cheekbones.

_**Always able to catch me at my most **__**vulnerable, if I was in my Shinigami **_

_**uniform I feel more in control. **_

Toshiro wore a simple t-shirt and slacks. Karin was more elegant in a mid length

pale skirt and a silky white blouse. Her glossy black hair was tired back and the

fringe framed her face like it used to.

_**She's breath-taking. **_Toshiro sighed to himself before he could censor his

thoughts.

_He was so beautiful and cold and sexy__….oh I haven't answered him yet. _

"Erm…ok"

* * *

Karin paced around the room Ichigo had given her. She didn't know what to wear.

"What are you doing in there?!" Ichigo shouted through. Karin glared behind the door where he was no doubt stood,

"GO AWAY!" She growled at him before going back to the wardrobes.

"But there are some people at the door for you, shall I let them in?"

Karin frowned; she couldn't think who would be coming to call for her.

Rukia, Rangiku and Momo stood in her room, sifting through her wardrobe.

"What are you doing?!" Karin asked a little worried at how cheerful the three were. Rukia turned and grinned. She Plonked herself down on the

floor in front of Karin. There was a few seconds where Rukia sat quietly drawing on a small drawing pad. Karin tried to get closer to have a look,

but Rukia kept moving away from her.

"look, this picture shows us making you pretty," Rukia points at a pretty teddy with a group of Shinigami girl teddies around her.

"The second one shows you going for a lovely romantic meal with our scrumptious Captain Hitsugaya "A cute white haired teddy and her teddy

seemed very comfortable in the picture.

Rangiku stopped her search of the perfect outfit to sit next to her.

"You should see the last one, it's a little ruder" Rangiku giggled and blushed.

"I don't want to know" Karin put her hands over her eyes and laughed.

Rukia looked slightly put out but quickly got over the disappointment when Momo appeared with an outfit swinging in her fingers.

"Kurosaki-chan, you are going look so pretty in this"

* * *

Karin pulled the dress down again in irritation. She had no idea why she let those psychotic Shinigami loose on dressing her. She had to admit that

they had done an amazing job on her but…

_Why did the dress have to be so damn short?_

The door slid open and Toshiro was sure he had died. In front of him stood an ice princess, his body and Zanpakuto sang. Karin stood shyly in

front of him, her eyes downcast and a slight blush over her perfect face. She wore a sheer white dress with even paler blue lace over it. The dress

skimmed her body like a second skin and floated around her legs like icy air. The neckline was low and teasing, the skin beneath it was like ivory or

pearls. She had brushed her hair out in thick inky waves, with tiny snowflakes scattered there. Toshiro didn't think about how he should act or

what he should do. It was the first and only time he acted without thinking and analysing every possible outcome. Before either could speak

Toshiro pulled Karin against him and lowered his lips down against hers. Karin gasped in surprise as she felt his soft and deceptively warm lips

graze across hers and his teeth tease her bottom lip.

"Toshiro" Karin whispered his name against his lips and felt him gasp against her. She took advantage of the situation and kissed him back;

backing it with all the passion she had felt for him every time they met. They bodies melted together and when there was once Toshiro and Karin,

there was only one entity.

* * *

Looking down from the rooftop above them, Momo, Rangiku and Rukia sighed triumphantly

"Oh my Shiro-kun" Rangiku sighed dramatically.

"I love a happy ending" Rukia giggled, adding the end to her picture book.

"HEHE" Momo chuckled in agreement.

**Hope you enjoy my only hetrosexual story i've ever written.**

**Please review!!!!!**

**Please**

**please**

**please.**


End file.
